


¿De verdad eres niño?

by DebyAle



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, YiZhan, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Wang Yi Bo/Bottom Xiao Zhan | Sean
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebyAle/pseuds/DebyAle
Summary: Xiao Zhan solo tenia una duda al ver a su compañero de trabajo mas hermoso de lo normal
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 11





	¿De verdad eres niño?

**Author's Note:**

> este fue el primer fic que escribí después de 5 largos años de sequia literaria, el YiZhan me devolvió las ganas de hacer algo que me encanta, también lo quería subir aquí espero les guste 
> 
> este trabajo solo esta en esta plataforma y Wattpad y es completamente de mi autoría

\- Wow – fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca al ver a Wang Yibo asi, ¿este ser de verdad era un hombre?, ¿Es posible que un hombre sea tan hermoso? Ese traje blanco lo hace ver tan etéreo, su rostro se ve tan hermoso, su mirada de fénix es increíble, penetrante, hechizante se ve tan surreal como si fuera algo divino, digno de la admiración de todos es como si fuera – venus – susurro sin darme cuenta, aun en el trance que tan hermosa y peculiar belleza me trasporta y sin darme cuenta esos precioso ojos voltean a mirarme pero solo veo sus labios moverse, tan rosas, ¿desde cuando los labios de este niño son tan apetecibles?, siempre fueron asi? Como si te invitaran a besarlos, morderlos, chuparlos hasta dejarlos rojos por el abuso, se verían igual de bien alrededor de

\- GEGE!!!

\- ¿Que? – al ver sus ojos veo un poco de confusión en ellos, acaso puede saber lo que pienso? o dije algo raro?, la mirada que me da Yibo me desconcierta es como si esperara una respuesta de mi parte - ¿Qué paso?

\- Eso te pregunto yo a ti, dijiste algo raro mientras me mirabas como si fueras un maniaco estas bien o la edad ya te está afectando – ¡mierda! Lo dije en voz alto verdad, podría hacerme el loco y hacer como si nada pasara, pero la verdad es que este niño esta demasiado hermoso hoy, se merece un verdadero halago

\- Venus, eres como venus el día de hoy, estas demasiado hermoso – al decir esas palabras sus ojos se agrandan un poco más, como no me di cuenta de lo hermoso que es Wang Yibo

\- Zhan-ge estas demasiado raro el día de hoy, tú también te ves muy guapo – sonríe nerviosamente mientras se voltea hacia la chica que lo esta ayudando a retocar su peinado

Al ver su figura de lado puedo apreciarla mejor, el que diga que los hombres no pueden usar faldas es porque nunca vio a Yibo usando una, se ve tan elegante y fino, no puedo evitar usar mi pie para levantar un lado de su falda logrando ver una parte de su pierna antes de que Yibo se de la vuelta

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – su voz es gruesa como la de un hombre eso sin duda es mas gruesa que la mía, al levantar la mirada veo sus ojos desconcertados y un poco sorprendidos por lo cual digo la primera estupidez que se me viene a la mente

\- Solo compruebo el género – ¡en serio Xiao Zhan! Tu cerebro se frio por ver a este niño asi de hermoso el día de hoy

\- ¿Comprobar el género? Gege que sucede contigo estas demasiado raro, soy hombre o acaso quieres que te lo demuestre – si claro quiero que me lo demuestres, espera…

\- ¿QUE? – juro que escuche insinuaciones en su el tono de su voz por lo cual solo puedo verlo a los ojos esperando explicaciones pero solo veo esa maldita sonrisa de lado, se ve tan sexy es como esas sonrisas que da cuando esta arriba del escenario y puedo saber exactamente como se sienten las fans de Yibo porque yo lo estoy viviendo en carne propia en estos momentos, pero antes de obtener respuestas se da la vuelta y va hacia el lugar que el fotógrafo nos pide por lo cual yo también lo sigo

Durante la sesión de fotos todo sucede “normal” seguimos las indicaciones del fotógrafo, hacemos las poses que nos piden, pero por momentos puedo sentir un aura diferente en Yibo como si fuera mas dominante, su mirada de fénix es mas intensa y profunda por momentos haciendo que algo dentro de mi tiemble y quiera arrodillarme ante él y venerarlo al igual que un dios, pero luego ese niño vuelve a sonreír de manera angelical, ¿me estoy volviendo loco de verdad? Admito que Yibo y yo hemos tenido algunos acercamientos, nos gusta jugar el uno con el otro y siempre anda gritando ese “Zhan-ge didi te ama” pero nunca he tenido este tipo de pensamientos con nadie menos con un hombre, me considero una persona heterosexual he tenido novias antes y definitivamente no soy virgen disfruto el sexo con mujeres, aunque ya paso un buen tiempo desde que estuve con alguna, pero eso no justifica que tenga estos pensamientos tan extraños con un hombre por más hermoso que sea y mas si es un niño como Bo-di

Al terminar la sesión de fotos me dirijo a mi camerino

\- Zhan-ge – demonios! Como es posible que me asuste asi con esa voz tan grave

\- Dime Bo-di – al voltear puedo ver esa mirada otra vez ¡debería estar prohibida!

\- Zhan-ge quería invitarte a mi departamento hoy en la noche, ya sabes un descanso antes de continuar con las grabaciones no nos vendría mal, sobre todo a ti, estas demasiado raro el día de hoy Gege espero ayudarte a relajarte, aunque sea un poco

Mientras decía eso yo solo estaba viendo sus ojos tenían otra vez esa intensidad, que vuelve tu cerebro papilla y te dan deseos de cumplir cada una de sus órdenes, doblegarte a sus deseos y complacerlo en la más mínima cosa que te pida, ¿asi se sienten las mujeres al ver a Wang Yibo? Y si es asi ¿por qué yo me siento igual?

\- Y bien, que dices Gege, ¿vienes a mi departamento? – por supuesto que no quería algo en mi me dice que estoy en peligro, pero como podría negarme mientras me miras asi y tienes esa sonrisa en el rostro, ¿cómo decirle no a un ser tan hermoso?

\- Claro, no tengo nada agendado para hoy puedo ir un rato

\- No Gege, te quedaras toda la noche la invitación es a las 20:00 pm – ¡carajo! Estoy muerto con lo raro que estoy hoy nada bueno puede salir de quedarme en la casa de Yibo toda la noche, aunque pensándolo bien ya no tendrá este peinado y esta ropa y fue justamente estos implementos que me pusieron raro con respecto a Yibo, todo estará bien

\- Bien entonces a las 20:00 pm nos vemos te mandare mensaje cuando este cerca – dije eso y di media vuelta, ya no aguantaba esa mirada

\- Claro Gege, te estaré esperando

cuando escuche esa última línea todo mi cuerpo se estremeció y no se porque solo espero no hacer nada estúpido esta noche no quiero asustar a Yibo el y yo tenemos una bonita relación y no la quiero arruinar por pensamientos raros, si el se entera seguro ya no querrá hablarme en su vida - todo estará bien Xiao Zhan, veras a Yibo con sus ropas y peinado habitual y dejaras de pensar y actuar raro

.

.

.

.

No funciono, al llegar a su departamento todo fue normal excepto por una cosa, su mirada, como es posible que tenga una mirada tan profunda, esos benditos ojos me están poniendo de los nervios, aunque no tenia el peinado de la mañana, ni el maquillaje o la ropa, esos ojos seguían siendo los mismos, su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma y su figura aun con ropa normal encima seguía siendo elegante y los pensamientos de la mañana seguían rodando por mi cabeza

Aunque nos estábamos divirtiendo no podía ignorar todas sus miradas y sonrisas y la manera en que esas manos buscaban más contacto de lo normal ¿siempre fueron asi de grande? Tan estilizadas y con venas tan resaltantes y tan varonil, tiene rostro de diosa, pero un cuerpo tan masculino, no demasiado musculoso, pero si lo suficiente para darle una buena figura, yo tengo más músculos que el lo he comprobado pero el se ve como un digno hijo de la diosa venus con una cara para enamorar y un cuerpo para hacerte pecar

\- Gege te ves distraído otra vez dime en que piensas – en qué momento Yibo llego a estar tan cerca de mi

\- No pasa nada son pensamientos tontos que no dejan de rondar por mi cabeza – intento agarrar una lata de cerveza que está cerca, pero Yibo me detiene y comienza a jugar con mis dedos – Bo-di que tienes

\- Bo-di, ¿ya no soy Venus?, ¿ya no me veo hermoso como dijo Gege en la mañana?

\- Jajajajajaj Bo-di deja de preguntar eso, solo fueron palabras tontas – maldito niño ¿Por qué tenías que recordar eso ahora?, este es mi castigo por pensar cosas indecorosas con mi didi verdad

\- No son palabras tontas si las dice Gege, dime Zhan- ge ¿Por qué las dijiste? – es normal que pregunte eso mientras se lleva mi mano a los labios y besa mis dedos, PUES NO! ¡Y tampoco es normal que yo me ponga nervioso como una colegiala!

\- Bo-di déjate de bromas, ahora el raro eres tú, deja de hacer eso con mis manos – intento quitar mis manos de su agarre, pero este solo se vuelve mas fuerte

\- Solo hago lo que creo que a Gege le gustara, dime Gege acaso no te gustan mis labios

Con cada palabra Yibo se acercaba al punto de estar separados por un mínimo de distancia mirándome a los ojos y aun con mi mano entre las suyas

\- Dime Gege, ¿aun quieres comprobar mi género?

Esa última frase la dice casi pegado a mi rostro tanto que puedo sentir su aliento, pero yo retrocedo alarmado tratando de inventar una excusa a lo que dije en la mañana

\- Yibo yo siento mucho lo que dije en la mañana, no era mi intención ofenderte

\- ¿Ofenderme?, porque me ofendería que alguien tan perfecto como tu me considere hermoso, si alguien es venus en esta habitación ese eres tu Zhan-ge

\- ¿Qué? – no puedo entender sus palabras, yo ser considerado venus, claro que no solo soy alguien normal, no tan hermoso como el hombre que tengo enfrente que se acerca cada vez más hasta tenerme contra el sillón de la sala ya que estábamos sentados en el piso

\- Tu Gege, eres mi venus, tan hermoso en cualquier cosa que hagas y tan seductor cuando sonríes, tus ojos son puros pero tus labios son mi perdición y este lunar en la boca, ¿tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de tocarlo y besarlo?

\- Bo-di que estás diciendo – no puede ser cierto todo lo que escuche, quizás estoy imaginando cosas, nada de esto puede ser verdad si el piensa asi de mí, yo, ¿podre contenerme?, ahora solo puedo ver esos ojos de fénix y esos labios, labios que quiero probar y morder, nunca he deseado besar a alguien como deseo besar a este hombre en estos momentos – Bo-di, yo

\- Dime Gege, ¿quieres algo?, oh! cierto aun te falta comprobar esto – llevo mi mano a su entrepierna la cual esta despierta y era tan, ¡grande! Aun debajo de los pantalones se podía sentir una longitud considerable y estaba tan duro, nunca pensé que me gustaría tanto sentir el pene de alguien mas en mis manos

\- Bo-di yo quiero

\- Dime Gege, ¿Qué quieres? Dime y lo hare

¿Era buena idea poner en riesgo nuestra amistad por pensamientos raros?, aunque con las palabras que dijo y sus acciones y que este a menos de cinco centímetros de mis labios me dice que el quiere lo mismo que yo, al diablo – bésame

\- Como ordenes Zhan-ge

Sentir sus labios sobre los míos fue increíble eran mas deliciosos de lo que pensé tan suaves, pero tan feroces, ser devorado por Wang Yibo era tan sublime, saber cual era el sabor de sus labios era tan intoxicante no creo poder vivir sin ellos a partir de ahora, era un beso tan húmedo, tan pasional, detrás de este hombre con cara de niño se esconde una pasión desmedida de la cual solo yo puedo disfrutar en estos momentos y tal pensamiento me lleva a la séptima nube, necesito más mucho más de Wang Yibo, solo busco mas contacto al pegarlo a mí, quiero que esas manos me toquen por todos lados anhelo que deje marcas en mi cuerpo para nunca olvidar lo que esta pasando en estos momentos, y ese pene tan duro y grueso que lo puedo sentir que lo puedo sentir incluso a través del pantalón con esos movimientos que me tienen gimiendo en medio del beso

\- Bo-di

\- Dime Gege, le gusta no es verdad, ¿Qué quiere?, ¿quiere que lo haga gemir más fuerte?, dígamelo y se lo cumpliré

Esas palabras terminan de fundir mi cerebro y en lo único que pienso es en ser poseído por Wang Yibo aun cuando nunca he estado con un hombre, ser tomado por este será la mejor experiencia que podre vivir en toda mi vida

\- Tómame, por favor, quiero más, necesito más – al escuchar mis palabras se detiene, tengo miedo de que me saque de su departamento por pedir algo asi, aun cuando esta encima mío, entre mis piernas y me tiene presionado contra el piso

\- Gege si lo hago nunca lo dejare ir, espero este preparado para esto

Sus palabras me dan un poco de sentido común pero aun asi solo quiero sentirlo y saber que tan pasional puede llegar a ser este hombre con cara de ángel y ojos ardientes, por lo cual solo pudo suplicar por mas y firmar mi sentencia con este hombre encajado entre las piernas

\- Por favor, te necesito, quiero sentirte, demuéstrame que eres un hombre

\- muy bien Gege, te demostrare que si soy un hombre

Yibo se levanta y me lleva de la muñeca a su recamara una vez dentro me avienta a la cama y el comienza a subir sin dejar de mirarme, león o pantera no importa como le digan el echo es que se ve igual a un depredador asechando a su presa y esta vez su presa soy yo y estoy mas que dispuesto a dejarme devorar

\- Gege has sido demasiado malo con este didi, haciéndome esperar hasta hora, siendo tan hermoso y seductor, ahora que estas en mis manos no te dejare ir

Yibo comenzó a besarme otra vez y siento desfallecer ya que usa su lengua la mueve tan magníficamente, es mejor que cualquier otra persona que haya besado antes, nuestras bocas se unen en una batalla que no puedo ganar, siempre fui yo quien llevaba el mando, pero hoy soy yo quien ese conducido por alguien más, es Yibo quien tiene el mando y nunca pensé que se sentiría tan bien ser guiado y ceder el mando

Pasa sus labios a mi cuello donde comienza a besar, lamer y chupar siento que saca mi camisa y mira mi pecho atentamente pienso que quizás no le guste, después de todo soy un hombre no una mujer

\- Bo-di si no te gusta entonces

\- Me encantas, ¿Por qué piensas que no me gustas?, tienes idea de cuantas veces pensé en tenerte asi, abierto de piernas para mí, con tus hermosos pezones a mi disposición, ¿eres siquiera consciente de lo que provocas en mi Gege?

Mientras decía esas palabras se acercaba a mi pezón derecho solo sentir su aliento encima de mi me hace estremecer luego siento como lo besa, lo lame y después lo mete por completo a su boca mordiendo más fuerte es doloroso pero placentero, jamás pensé que esa parte de mi cuerpo sea tan receptiva, nunca los tocaron pero ahora Yibo me muestra lo bien que responde mi cuerpo a su tacto tanto que estoy pidiendo y gimiendo por más en poco tiempo, es la primera vez que me escucho de esta manera pero no me importa si con eso consigo mas de este hombre

\- Mas por favor, necesito mas

\- Gege es tan impaciente, ¿le gusta lo que hago?, te ves tan espectacular ahora pidiendo por más y aun no empieza la mejor parte, estas preparado Zhan-ge

Yibo está presionando mis pezones con sus manos y rodándolos entre sus dedos, están tan fríos que eso solo lo hace mas placentero y no puedo evitar gemir mas alto

\- Yibo, deja de jugar

\- Jugar con el cuerpo de Gege es lo que mas quiero 

Regresa a mi pecho, pero esta vez reparte besos por todas partes, algunas veces muerde mas fuerte de lo normal lo cual hace que salgan pequeños gritos de mí, mientras sigue jugando con mis pezones, siento la cabeza dar vueltas por el placer mi pene esta demasiado duro mas duro como nunca antes, en eso Yibo sigue bajando y deja mis pezones

Bajo la mirada para ver que esta haciendo y veo como desabrocha mi pantalón y baja el cierre siento su respiración encima de mi miembro y no puedo evitar que se me corte la respiración, justo en la mañana pensaba como se verían esos labios alrededor de mí y ver a Yibo tan cerca solo hace que mi miembro tiemble de anticipación lo cual Yibo ve y esboza esa sonrisa de lado que me tiene tan mal

\- Gege esta impaciente, quiero saber cómo será la cara de gege cuando tengo su miembro en mi boca, espero que gimas más para mí, me encanta escuchar lo mucho que te gusta

Mientras decía eso bajo mi ropa interior y me erección salta apuntando su hacia su cara Yibo sonríe y se lo lleva a su boca, sentir su boca me hace soltar un fuerte gemido, es demasiado caliente, demasiado humado, demasiado rico y verlo es la gloria, esos labios rosas chupándome tan bien, llevo mi erección mas profundo en la boca de Yibo y no se molesta al contrario, gime por eso y aumenta el vaivén de su boca encima de mi pene, ver como mi miembro entra y sale de eso labios que hasta hace un momento estaban besando el resto de mi cuerpo es demasiado para mi y quiero llegar mas profundo dentro de él, quiero que sea mas rápido, le necesito

\- Bo-di – mi voz solo es una súplica, quiero venirme en su boca ver como se traga todo mi semen, ver a esa cara tan hermoso tragándose todo de mí solo me haría delirar – Bo-di voy a venirme – a pesar de mis palabras el no se retira y aumenta la profundidad haciéndome ver estrellas, no puedo contenerme más, es imposible con tan erótica vista y tan hermosa boca haciendo un estupendo trabajo, por lo cual me vengo es la corrida mas fuerte que he tenido en mi vida, jamás me hicieron venir con solo una mamada y este niño lo logro, estoy demasiado mareado por el placer pero aun puedo ver como Yibo saca mi miembro de su boca mientras se traga mi semen y me mira a la cara, ver lo que tanto desee me manda una holeada de placer mas y mientras estoy tratando de asimilar tanto deleite Yibo me saca por completo los pantalones y la ropa interior

\- Gege ya se vino, pero estoy seguro que puedo hacer que se venga más veces

Al decir eso se saca la ropa por completo y puedo ver su miembro están tan grande, mas que el mío y grueso, sin esperarlo me encuentro babeando viendo esa cosa tan grande mientras Yibo se coloca entre mis piernas, las cuales abro mas para el

\- Puede ver que lo quieres en tu boca y a pesar de lo mucho que quiero follarte esa boquita y ese lunar, primero te hare saber que no soy venus, soy Eros

Al decir esas palabras abre mas mis piernas y las acaricia hasta llegar a mis glúteos y apretarlos, nunca he tenido un miembro dentro mío, pero quiero el de Yibo, que se vea tan grande solo me hace desearlo más, quiero que me llene por completo

\- Entonces que esperas para demostrármelo

Yibo vuelve a besarme pero esta vez es más despiadado y me tiene pidiendo por aire en un minuto ahora que ninguno de los dos tiene ropa puedo sentir muy bien su cuerpo, todos esos músculos para nada exagerados pero si firmes, agarra mis piernas y las pone en su cadera y siento como empieza a hacer un vaivén con su miembro en mi entrada siento su liquido pres seminal mojar mi entrada y hacerla mas blanda y ante el estimulo pero parece no ser suficiente ya que Yibo agarra algo de la mesa de noche de al lado se separa de mi y se sienta entre mis piernas con el liquido entre sus dedos, veo como lleva sus dedos a mi entrada masajeando por fuera un poco, es algo extraño pero no desagradable hasta que mete un dedo en mi a lo cual suelto un quejido por la incomodidad

\- Respira Gege en un momento dejara de doler

Yibo sigue metiendo y sacando ese dedo de mi hasta que añade otro mas y la incomodidad se vuelve mayor, pero sé que el miembro de Yibo es más grande por lo cual me relajo y siento como empieza a sacar y meter más rápido esos dos dedos la incomodidad es remplazada por el placer y aunque no es demasiado hace que se sienta mejor y comienzo a desear que lo haga más rápido

Al ver que me empieza a gustar añade otro dedo más, al ser tres dedos comienzo a gemir su nombre y es ahí cuando Yibo llega a un lugar que me hace arquear la espalda y soltar gemidos mas fuertes

\- Ya estas listo para mi

Al escuchar esas palabras y sentir como saca sus dedos abro los ojos y veo como Yibo lleva su miembro a mi entrada, siento como la cabeza se hace espacio mientras entra, sentirlo abrirme es doloroso pero quiero más, quiero llegar hasta el final y sentir todo lo que puede provocarme, veo a Yibo cerrar lo ojos mientras entra y su respiración se vuelve más rápida al igual que la mía, siento que nunca terminara de entrar, es tan grande y tan grueso que solo pudo estar ahí abierto de piernas para, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados, no es hasta que siento como su pecho y sus bolas tocan mi cuerpo que una mano se posa en mi cara

\- Abre los ojos gege, quiero verte a los ojos mientras te follo, quiero ver tu cara cuando me sientas en lo mas profundo de ti, te ves tan hermoso, asi, abierto de piernas para mi con mi miembro dentro tuyo y esa cara sonrojada esos ojos tan perdidos en el placer y los labios rojos por mis besos y jadeando por todo lo que puedo hacerte sentir, eres la perfección Gege

Al finalizar sus palabras siento como se empieza a mover dentro mío primero lento lo cual me hace sentir cada centímetro de su miembro en contacto con mi cuerpo, se siente maravilloso, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y lo llevo a mi boca mientras lo beso siento como aumenta el ritmo hasta que da con un punto que me hace gritar en su boca, al ver mi reacción comienza a moverse más rápido apuntando a ese punto

Solo puedo jadear y gemir su nombre, el placer es tanto, jamás pensé que se sentiría tan bien quiero más asi que rodeo sus caderas con mis piernas abriéndome mas para el dejando que entre más rápido y profundo en mí, agarra tan fuerte mis caderas que se que me quedaran marcas, pero no importa, es mas eso es o que quiero a este hombre tatuado en mi piel no quiero dejarlo jamás se sienta y me lleva con el dejándome encima de su regazo por lo cual lo siento mas profundo

Yibo empieza a jadear y sus embestidas se vuelven mas fuertes, se que no podre caminar más tarde pero no importa, araño su espalda por el placer que me esta dando y parece que le gusta ya que se volvió más fuerte, si es que eso es posible, comienza a mover la cadera al mismo tiempo que me ayuda a saltar en su pene y me hace delirar una vez más, los bailarines si saben mover la cadera y yo tengo a uno de los mejores bailarines del mundo haciendo estragos conmigo en estos momentos

Mi miembro esta tan duro otra vez y comienzo a sentir los temblores que indican que estoy por venirme de nuevo y al parecer Yibo se da cuenta ya que me agarra más fuerte de las caderas y me hace estrellarme contralas suyas haciendo que su miembro llegue mas profundo

\- Gege me voy a venir

\- Hazlo dentro – quiero sentir todo de él, quiero su semen dentro mío

Sus movimientos se vuelven más erráticos y placenteros para mi haciéndome gritar su nombre tan alto mientras me vengo entre nuestros cuerpos y aunque quiero cerrar mis ojos Yibo me toda de las mejillas y mira directo a mis ojos mientras me vengo y siento que su pene tiembla y suelta todo dentro de mi mientras el también gime mi nombre aun sin dejar de verme a los ojos

Sentir su semen dentro mí y su pene temblando mientras me llena hace que sienta otra ola de placer que juraría que fue un orgasmo seco

Nos quedamos asi jadeando aun conmigo encima de él, puedo sentir su pene dentro mío, me abraza para dejarnos sobre la cama mientras sale de mí y no puedo evitar sentir que lo quiero de nuevo dentro mío, mi cuerpo se siente como si estuviera hecho de trapo por lo cual no me quejo pero Yibo va por una toalla mojada con agua tibia para poder limpiarnos y después de dejarla en el baño regresa y se acuesta a mi lado abrazándome y dándome piquitos en los labios

\- ¿Aun te quedan dudas sobre mi género? 

Al escuchar su pregunta solo puedo sonrojarme más y darle un pequeño golpe en el pecho

\- No seas asi, te veías tan hermoso que me era difícil saber si era hombre o mujer, quien diría que tendrías tanta virilidad – las últimas palabras las digo en tono de juego para ver si reacción y al escuchar su risa no puedo evitar reírme yo también

\- Jajajaja bueno Gege soy hombre y este hombre esta encantado de hacerte gritar otra vez 

\- Yibo eres el primer hombre con el que hago esto y yo

\- Seré el único

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te lo dije Gege, si hacíamos esto no te dejaría ir ahora me tienes todo para ti y no se aceptan devoluciones

este niño, bueno no es como si quisiera dejarlo tampoco en todo este tiempo me di cuenta que es una persona que vale la pena conocer y congeniamos muy bien asi que no veo problema en quedarnos juntos, después de todo me gusta mucho más de lo que es normal para ser solo mi amigo

\- Bien didi este Gege es tuyo de ahora en adelante, no te canses de mis viejos huesos

\- Jamás

Solo veo su hermosa sonrisa antes de besarnos otra vez

**Author's Note:**

> según yo todo esta revisado, sorry si se me paso algo 🙈
> 
> gracias por leer, comentar y dejar sus felicitaciones 💖💖
> 
> no sean como ellos y siempre usen condón 🤣


End file.
